dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Rare Hybrid Dragons
Just thought I'd put this in here, primarily as a guide to FINALLY answer the question of "How do I breed X dragon" Rare hybrids are, as the name implies, rare. It'll take some doing to earn one of these, but they are a worthy target, as breeding two of these gives you the chance of a Legendary dragon. I'll talk over a couple of combinations for each dragon, using bold text to emphasise which element combination is key. The problem with breeding these dragons is that you need to get the opposite elements to react. Using just the elemental dragons won't work; you need to utilise the Hybrid dragons. Of course, this brings about a chance of risk, but that's the case with all endeavours worth achieving. Cool Fire and Soccer Dragons Possibility 1: Flaming Rock Dragon, Ice Dragon The Flaming Rock dragon possesses both earth and fire elements, while the Ice dragon possesses, well, the Ice element. More often than not you'll be recieving the Alpine and Snowflake dragons more often than the Cool Fire or Soccer dragons. This is due to how the breeding mechanics work; more information can be found here but be careful, it's confusing stuff. Possibility 2: Hot Metal Dragon, Dandelion Dragon The Hot Metal is Electric/'Fire', the Dandelion Nature/'Ice'. The interesting thing to note here is that you have two sets of opposites; Electric and Nature are also opposing elements. I'm uncertain whether or not this increases the odds of successfully hatching a rare hybrid, but I sure as heck like to think it does. Gummy Dragon Possibility 1: Nature Dragon, Chameleon Dragon I'm trying to use dragons that are fairly easy to get to list these examples, but I can't promise I'll always succeed. Anyway, the Nature dragon goes with the Chameleon Dragon's Electric element but, as with the above examples, you're more likely to pair Nature with the Chameleon Dragon's Earth element for Tropical or Cactus dragons. Possibility 2: Hot Metal Dragon, Dandelion Dragon Remember what I said earlier about two opposing pairs? This is the same principle. Even if you don't get the rare hybrid you're after, trying to pair two opposing pairs like this may help you get ANY rare hybrid. Armadillo Dragon Possibility 1: Metal Dragon, Volcano Dragon Nothing really to add; I'm sure you have the idea by now, the Metal dragon tries to pair with the Volcano dragon's Earth. Possibility 2: Mercury Dragon, Hedgehog Dragon A bit of a stretch, considering you don't get the Dark element until level 22, but this pairing could help you with the next two dragons. Pirate and Petroleum Dragons Possibility 1: Dark Dragon, Storm Dragon By the time you'll be looking at these two, you should be equipped with 25-30 dragons, so which one you partner the Dark dragon with is mostly personal choice. As long as the other dragon has the '''Sea '''element, you have a chance. Possibility 2: Mercury Dragon, Hedgehog Dragon Again, this particular pairing has two pairs of opposing elements. Poo Dragon The Poo dragon is a bit of an oddity in that it has three elements. There are only four dragons that follow this trend; namely, the Angry, Diamond, Poo and Lava dragons. However, since the Poo is the only one that qualifies as a Rare Hybrid, it's the only one I'll be covering here. Bear in mind that the advice I'm offering is equally applicable to the other three, just switch the elements around as required. Possibility 1: Dark Dragon, Mud Dragon The hope here is that all three elements stick. I can't say for sure because I've never bred one myself, but logic dictates that the odds of this happening is lower than the odds of getting a normal Rare Hybrid. Imagine the Dark and Water elements as magnets with the same polarity; it's harder to get them to stay together. Pretty much every possible combination will require at least one hybrid; however, by the time you've gotten this far you'll have plenty of hybrids to go around. However, because of the nature of the Poo dragon, you should be focusing on either the Mud, Waterfall, Hedgehog or Venom dragons, and breeding them with the Dark or Sea dragon, depending on which you choose to utilise. In Summary Whew, that's a long page to write considering it's my first significant entry. I hope it's proven useful to you, feel free to add links to the various dragons - I would do so myself, but seeing as it's almost 1AM here and I have things to do tomorrow, I need to get going. Phoenix out. Phoenix of Chaos (talk) 23:53, June 4, 2013 (UTC)